


I think I like it

by Natiushq



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, english is my third language, feel free to point out everything I did wrong, seriously like....none, this has no plot whatsoever, this is just purely me writing whatever came to my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natiushq/pseuds/Natiushq
Summary: “Have you ever tried astral projection?”





	I think I like it

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on the XiuHun fanservice in "Ko Ko Bop" thx

“Have you ever tried astral projection?”, a curious voice wakes him up from his half-nap all of a sudden. He almost jumps, startled. 

“What?” 

Minseok chuckles next to him and keeps on staring at the sky. From the corner of his eye, Sehun notices that his whole face lits up as he speaks. His gums are always showing when he does that.  


“Do you believe that people have souls?”, he asks after a moment. 

“Probably, yeah.” 

“What about astral bodies?” 

They spend their time in a forest glade, lying on the grass in the middle of nowhere. Their feet face opposite directions, but they keep their heads next to each other, close. Sehun could try to count Minseok’s eyelashes, if he cared enough to do so. There is nothing else to do, anyway, as all they did for a while was just staring at the sky. Minseok insisted on going to the furthest place in the forest, far away from the city so that no noise or human would reach them and Sehun was skeptical at first, but eventually gave in. The other man had his ways of persuading him. 

“I don’t know, hyung,” Sehun says eventually. 

“‘Hyung’? Never heard of this one. He a fine guy?”, Minseok chuckles again and Sehun groans, before the other man touches his face and caresses it softly with his hand. It’s warm. “Come on, Sehunnie, I requested that you won’t use honorifics with me.” 

Sehun doesn’t really understand him.

They met accidentally, when Sehun was on a runaway from home for the third time that month. He was sitting on a bench in front of one 7-Eleven in Jamsil, a district he’s never been to before, and kept on cursing himself for forgetting his wallet, and therefore having to spend the night outside without anything warm to eat. Minseok approached him at one point during the night, when Sehun was gradually giving up and started to think about going back home. 

“Looks like you’re troubled,” he said simply. “Do you want to eat together?”  
Although responding to foreigners was the primary thing he avoided during his runaways, the smile of the other man was so warm and his eyes were so soft, Sehun had to agree. He was starving, anyway. 

“I like your hat,” the other man said after eating a mouthful of instant noodles from his cup. He pointed one finger at the red beanie on Sehun’s head and grinned. “Suits you.” 

“You don’t even know me,” Sehun said, eyeing the guy skeptically. 

“Well, that’s true, but I do believe one can tell whether someone looks good in something or not.” He slurped on one particularly long piece of noodles and smiled again. “And I think you look good with that rebellious look of yours. In fact, you look really young. How old are you?” 

“That’s not something I should tell you, probably. You could be some creepy stalker.”

“You’re absolutely right.” The guy nodded. “Would you mind if I introduced myself, anyway?”

“Not at all.” Sehun could feel himself smiling. The man was oddly amusing. 

“The name’s Minseok and I’m 27. I certainly have no ulterior motives, but I assume someone with such motives would say exactly that.”

“Did you just expose yourself?”

Minseok only laughed. They continued to eat in silence, the only sounds around apart from them being the noises of the city and some distant voices inside the convenient store. Even though it was still summer, the nights were quite cold and Sehun was glad he wore a parka today. 

His eyes wandered towards Minseok who just finished his noodles and was sighing happily. When he caught Sehun’s stare, his mouth turned into a grin. He had one of those gummy smiles. 

“Thank you,” Sehun said after a moment. “For the food, I mean.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“My name is Sehun. I’m 23.” 

 

“What about that astral projection?”, Sehun asks. Minseok smiles, stops caressing his face and boops his nose with two fingers. “Stop it, hyung.”

“No ‘hyungs’.” Minseok frowns. His body covers the whole sky for Sehun when he leans over him like this, but the younger man doesn’t mind. “I tried astral projection a couple of times, but never succeeded so far. It’s tough. But imagine that you can leave your body and walk around as a pure consciousness.”

 

Minseok turned out to be even much more of a weirdo the second time they met. Sehun had to close the cafe the other day and was almost done with his shift, when the man appeared all grinning in front of the counter. 

“Hello, venti Americano to go, please,” he said. “I must be lucky to meet you again.”

Sehun snorted. “You are definitely a stalker.”

“You have any evidence on me?” 

“No, but I could make your coffee really gross, if you tried anything.” Sehun shrugged his arms and turned his back from the counter to prepare the drink. He was pretty certain that there was a pair of eyes staring at him the whole time, but he couldn’t care less. Minseok was just another customer at the moment. “Who drinks coffee of such a size at this hour?”, he asked eventually. He hadn’t had any customers for a while now and was starting to get bored, so he could use a little talk. 

“Stalkers with killing intentions,” Minseok said calmly with a perfect poker face and goosebumps spread over Sehun’s body automatically. “I need to be fully awake, when I rip my victim’s body apart.”

“Fucking hell. I might really consider calling the police.”

“Do you think they’d get here in time? I could murder you any moment now.” 

“Alright.” Sehun passed Minseok his cup with a sigh. “It’s on me. Please, spare my life.”

“Only if you let me kidnap you after you’re done with work.” 

 

Sehun tilts his head and looks at the man. “What’s so cool about walking as a pure consciousness? What if something goes wrong and you’d never be able to return to your psychical body? Are you stuck in this astral form for eternity?” 

“Sehun.” Minseok smiles and his eyes disappear behind his eyelashes. “You’re such a smart guy.”

“Tch.” Sehun snorts. “Obviously.” 

“I’m a lucky person. Going out with someone so amazing.”

“Wait, we’re _dating_?”

 

The first time they kissed was during their seventh meeting. Sehun got really angry with his situation at home and ran away again, only this time he didn’t spend it outside like he used to, but made himself invited over to Minseok’s place. His flat was small and cold, or maybe it felt like that because Sehun was a huge pile of anger at that moment, but Minseok’s lips on his own made all of the negative emotions go away in an instant. He was in the middle of explaining how to calm down, when Sehun decided that he’s done and pressed their faces together. To his satisfaction, Minseok complied and it was really _fucking_ amazing. 

 

“Unless you don’t want us to,” Minseok says with a small voice. Sehun grabs his neck and pulls him closer, pecking his lips softly. He hates when the other man speaks like this. It makes him feel terrible, as if he’s hurt him.

“I want to,” he smiles reassuringly and gives the nape of Minseok’s neck a stroke. The man purrs softly, he likes that a lot. “My biggest dream has always been to date a stalker.”

“I’m happy to contribute to that dream, then.”

 

“What is that?” Sehun asked, pointing at the glass with blue liquid that Minseok put in front of him on the table. 

“A drink I’ve made specifically for you.”

“It’s blue,” Sehun noticed. “Are you finally going to poison me, now that you’ve earned my trust?”

“About time, right?” Minseok chuckled mysteriously. Sometimes his voice and expression would come out way too real for Sehun not to shiver and feel slightly concerned. “Now drink,” he said. Sehun grimaced. 

“I don’t trust it.” 

“Don’t you trust _me_?” 

“Should I?”

“I wonder about that.” Minseok put his finger on his bottom lip and smiled. “Would you drink it, if I did it, too?” 

Sehun glanced at the glass on the table with its ridiculously blue liquid. Minseok put a second straw inside it and leaned in, staring at Sehun intensely. “No risk, no fun.”

“I’m going to haunt you as a ghost, if this really kills me,” Sehun warned him, before leaning in. For a while they kept on staring into each other’s eyes and eventually their lips met the straws, both taking small sips of the drink. It took Sehun a moment to realize that what he was drinking was just a lemonade. 

 

“What about your dream? Is it astral projection?” Sehun breathes into Minseok’s lips and smiles. The man pouts at his mean voice. 

“Hello, do you not like me? Why are you being so rude?” Minseok lets out a loud sigh, still pouting. Sometimes Sehun wonders if Minseok’s actually the older one between them, because he doesn’t, in fact, look or behave like it. “But yeah, that's exactly it. I wish we could travel astrally together. Two souls walking in the stream of nothingness.” 

“Wha--Is this even possible?” Sehun asks surprised. Minseok only grins, exposing his gums again.

“Well, there is no known scientific evidence that astral projection exists in the first place. But there are cases of patients having experiences like astral projection that came from brain stimulation treatments and hallucinogenic drugs. And there are couples that claim they travelled together and it made their bond tighter.” The way Minseok speaks is so passionate and sincere, Sehun gulps and blinks his eyes few times. He’s completely serious about this. 

“You honestly believe this,” Sehun says and takes a deep breath. “Fucking hell, I knew you were an odd one, but that’s just purely mad.” 

“Is this the moment you’re telling me we should part ways and never see each other again?” Minseok asks with a sad expression. Sehun looks at him confused.

“Of course not. This is the best thing I’ve heard from you, seriously. You’re such a weirdo. I might have fallen in love with you right now.” 

Minseok chokes on his words. “Tha--That’s not really a romantic way to say such a thing.”

Sehun couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his mouth and it takes him a moment to finally contain himself. He truly was falling in love with this ridiculous man. 

“I’m sorry, it just came out,” he says with a smile, pressing their foreheads together. Minseok, on the other hand, looks completely offended.

“That’s even worse! That’s not how a confession should look like! Where’s my romantic boy Sehunnie?”

“In your dreams.” Sehun chuckles. “That’s probably why you wanna travel there.” 

Minseok gives up on being upset after Sehun kisses him countless of times and whispers quiet confessions into his lips.


End file.
